


Above Me

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Listening to the thoughts in my head [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Sunggyu is stupid, non-con kissing, poem-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong gets beat up because Sunggyu told everyone he (Sungjong) tried to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> When it comes to Sungjong, Sunggyu can't help but act like a stupid high school boy who bullies his crush just to get his attention.

It’s creepy how you stand and watch

As your friends tear into me

As they hold up their badge-d torch

And beat me up, silly

 

I’m crouched on the ground bellow

Looking up at you

Because it could never be a “Hello”

How you would seek my view

 

My fingers bleed from welted skin

And I cry in agony

But your friends, they laugh at their own sin

My pain makes them happy

 

I wasn’t the one to start this

I never looked at you

You followed me and tried to kiss

And blamed me for it too

 

They called me all sorts of names

And beat me till the dawn

I guess it'sone of your many games

How you all show your brawn

 

It’s clear as day in your eyes

You almost feel bad

Yet I’ll stay down here, unable to rise

I’m the one who’s too sad

 

You’ll do nothing to be of help

You’ll never even try

Because you caused this all yourself

When you told that one lie


End file.
